A Week With Lelouch
by Windrises
Summary: A series of events showing how goofy Lelouch's life is.


Note: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise.

On Monday Lelouch Lamperouge was dancing around his classroom. Shirley Fenette nervously said, "You better calm down Lulu."

Lelouch asked, "Why?"

Shirley said, "You could get in trouble. The principal and teachers are getting tired of your antics."

Lelouch replied, "I doubt that would happen. I'm one of the greatest students of all time."

Principal Ashford used the intercom to say, "Report to my office Lelouch."

Shirley nervously said, "Oh no. You might get expelled Lulu."

Lelouch confidently replied, "I'm sure that won't happen."

Lelouch danced into Principal Ashford's office and asked, "What's going on dude?"

Principal Ashford angrily said, "I'm considering having you expelled."

Lelouch asked, "Why?"

Principal Ashford said, "Because of all of the bad stuff that you've done."

Lelouch replied, "I haven't done anything that bad."

Principal Ashford got out a videotape and said, "This video is full of evidence." Principal Ashford put the video into the video player. The tape showed Lelouch pulling pranks, littering the school, and breaking Principal Ashford's car.

After the tape was over Principal Ashford said, "I think that proves that you deserve to get kicked out of this school forever."

Lelouch replied, "You have a few good points, but I'm still a really good student."

Principal Ashford said, "I'm tired of your immature antics. I'm going to make sure you get kicked out."

Lelouch used his geass on Principal Ashford and said, "Let me stay at the school."

Principal Ashford replied, "Okay."

On Tuesday Lelouch Lamperouge danced to the living room and said, "I have a big idea."

C. C. asked, "What is it?"

Lelouch said, "I'm going to buy a monster truck."

C. C. folded her arms and replied, "I'm sorry honey, but I'm not going to let you buy a monster truck."

Lelouch asked, "Why not?"

C. C. said, "Even though I love almost everything about you I don't approve of how often you accidentally break expensive items. If you got a monster truck today you would probably get it destroyed a few days later."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm not that clumsy."

C. C. replied, "You have a habit of not being able to stop yourself from slapstick."

Lelouch asked, "Can you think of any examples of that?"

C. C. said, "The last time we went to the movies."

After C. C. finished reminding Lelouch of those stories Lelouch said, "You make a strong point my love. Because of that I'll just rent a monster truck."

C. C. replied, "Please be careful with the monster truck."

Lelouch said, "I'll only be renting the monster truck for a few days. Because of that I doubt that it'll break it." A few hours later Lelouch started driving a monster truck. After a few minutes of driving the monster truck Lelouch started playing with a stink bomb. He accidentally dropped the stink bomb on one of the monster truck's seats. The stink bomb smelt so bad that Lelouch jumped out of the monster truck. Lelouch gently landed on the ground, but the monster truck crashed into an empty building. Lelouch said, "It seems like I'm the prince of clumsiness."

On Wednesday Lelouch Lamperouge, also known as Zero, had been having arguments with C. C. She often complained about Lelouch eating expired food, throwing valuable stuff out the window, and causing lots of trouble. Lelouch said "I'm going to prove to you that I've been a very charming guy recently. In fact I think it'll prove that you love me more than anything."

C. C. asked "What's your plan?"

Lelouch said "I'm going to show you my next video tape."

C. C. asked "Why do you record every event of your life?"

Lelouch said "To prove to other people that I'm the most awesome dude ever." Lelouch put the video tape in the tape player while C. C. rolled her eyes.

After the tape ended Lelouch asked "Does the tape prove how awesome I am?"

C. C. replied "Despite how weird, loopy, lazy, and foolish you are I love you." C. C. tried to kiss Lelouch, but Lelouch didn't feel like kissing. He started running to Bruce Wayne's hip video tape company to start working on his next video tape.

On Thursday Lelouch Lamperouge woke up. He got out of his bed and started walking to the living room. He was wearing Batman pajamas. He turned on the TV and started watching a documentary about shoe boxes. Lelouch said, "I hope this is a good sequel to the documentary about shoelaces."

C. C. got out her bed. She got on a fancy black dress on and went to the living room. She asked, "How are you?"

Lelouch smiled and said, "Totally awesome."

C. C. replied, "I had a good dream last night."

Lelouch said, "Me too."

C. C. asked, "What did you dream about?"

Lelouch said, "Cool stuff. It was like hip and relevant. There were super rad motorcycles that blew up creatures made out of soda cans. It turned out that the soda cans were being led by a evil rabbit."

C. C. asked, "What was your actual dream about?"

Lelouch nervously said, "Moderately cool stuff."

C. C. replied, "Tell me about it."

Lelouch sighed and said, "Okay."

After Lelouch finished telling C. C. about the dream C. C. said, "Aww. That was a adorable dream."

Lelouch replied, "No. It was an action packed dream. What was your dream about?"

C. C. nervously said, "I'd rather not talk about it. It's embarrassing."

Lelouch replied, "My dream was super dorky so you have to tell me about yours."

C. C. sighed and said, "Okay." C. C. had a dream where she and Lelouch got married.

After C. C. finished telling about your dream Lelouch stuck his tongue out and said, "Your dream was too romantic."

C. C. replied, "Well your dream was about romance too."

Lelouch said, "Mine just involved a kiss, not a wedding."

Lelouch and C. C. thought about their dreams and realized they were both about how much they loved each other. C. C. said, "I'm flattered by your dream. I love you."

Lelouch replied, "I love myself so much, but I also love you." Lelouch and C. C. kissed. Lelouch said, "I hope you're not actually ready for marriage yet."

C. C. blushed and said, "I'm totally not ready for that. I'm going to go to my room and take a nap."

Lelouch replied, "Okay." C. C. went to her room and started dreaming about marrying Lelouch while Lelouch slept on the couch and dreamed about shoe boxes.

On Friday Lelouch Lamperouge angrily danced around the living room. C. C. said, "I've never seen anybody dance with so much angry passion before."

Lelouch replied, "I'm tired of Charles being the Emperor of Britannia. He's the most evil person in the world. If I could get the people to make him quit I could become the new emperor."

C. C. asked, "Do you have proof of any of the bad things that the Emperor has done?"

Lelouch smiled and said, "Of course I do. I've got a video tape boxed set of the Emperor's evil antics. I was hoping to sell them at next year's flea market, but I think that showing the whole world the videos will be more useful."

Lelouch got on his Zero costume and had a meeting with Diethard Ried. He got Diethard to secretly make TV screens all across Britannia and Japan to broadcast Zero.

Zero appeared on the screens and said, "Greetings citizens of Britannia and Japan. I'm Zero, the best superhero ever. The Emperor deserves to lose his job. I have proof of why that is."

Bismarck rushed into Emperor Charles' throne room. Emperor Charles looked at him and said, "You look more stressed out than you've ever been."

Bismarck replied, "I'm sorry your majesty, but Zero's on every TV screen. He's going to make you seem like you shouldn't be the Emperor."

Emperor Charles angrily screamed, "Lelouch!"

After Zero's videotapes were over Zero said, "Those videotapes prove how useless Emperor Charles is at his job. I think that he should be fired right away."

Emperor Charles hacked into the TV screens. He had an evil smile on his face while saying, "Ignore that devious Zero. Although I've done some questionable things I have protected Britannia for decades. Zero is a loopy goofball. I have proof that he's the one that's truly useless." Emperor Charles played a video.

Emperor Charles' video made the people realize how goofy Zero was. Because of that they refused to trust him. Charles got to keep his job and he earned more respect from the citizens of Britannia.

C. C. walked up to Zero and said, "You made the Emperor more respected instead of costing him his job."

Zero replied, "Then I'll do a sad dance." Zero did a sad dance. C. C. facepalmed.


End file.
